


the joy of rediscovering you

by xofrnk



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a beautiful, pale expanse of skin and ink and <i>perfect</i>. Sometimes Mikey just doesn't know what to do with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joy of rediscovering you

**Author's Note:**

> my first real attempt at genderswap i feel like maybe i should have attempted a less obscure pairing for more feedback sigh

She doesn't know what it is about this, about being so open and vulnerable and wanting it so bad. Mikey is just helping herself, digging her fingers into the soft swell of Jepha's hips, biting at the curve of her shoulder and tasting the dirty ink in places untouched by the sun. She's just a beautiful, pale expanse of skin and ink and _perfect_. Sometimes Mikey just doesn't know what to do with her. 

Mikey smiles at her indulgently, biting down on her bottom lip a little as she hooks a finger in the waistband of the pale pink panties Jepha chose to wear today. They've been in bed for hours, just lazily touching and kissing and exploring each other's bodys but it's gotten to the point where Jepha is practically begging for more. Not in so many words, of course, rather putting Mikey's hands where she wants her, making these gorgeous little pleased noises at Mikey's hands in her hair, around her neck and sliding into her panties. Mikey supposes she just knows her girlfriend too well. 

Jepha knows better than to demand to be touched, she knows better than to tell Mikey where she wants it and how. They've been together for so long that most of her pleas are unspoken and requited. "Right...here?" Mikey whispers, fingers moving down and closer, closer until she's pressing two fingers against Jepha's clit through her underwear. Jepha shifts a little on the mattress, making a soft noise and nodding up at her partner. Mikey just grins and leans down to kiss her softly, lips wet and bruised from hours of abuse because Mikey is a hard kisser and Jepha fuckin' loves that about her. 

A gentle smile and a quiet almost-laugh as Mikey shifts on her knees to settle down between Jepha's legs is what lets her know this is only the beginning. This is going to be a long night. Mikey is teasing, stirring the arousal deep in Jepha's belly but pushing her not quite hard enough to draw it out and make her voice weak and shaky. She's enjoying getting Jepha going though, enjoying listening to her get increasingly desperate as Mikey gets closer and closer to actually pushing her underwear out of the way and giving her what she wants. Mikey likes to tease, she likes to push Jepha and see how far she can go before she cracks and begs for it. 

"How badly do you need it, Jepha?" she asks, breaking the almost-silence and sitting back to look at her girlfriend seriously. She has this way of looking like she's in charge, like she knows what she's doing and she's in control that Jepha has always been envious of. Jepha knows she's like an open book, she's always worn her heart on her sleeve and Mikey can read her even in her most difficult times but Mikey...Mikey is different. She's rarely as tender and gentle with people other than Jepha, nobody sees this side of her, the secretive little smiles and soft touches and caring words.

"Bad." Jepha replies, squirming just a little, letting her legs fall open that tiny bit more "I need you, Mikey, please." she adds after a short stretch of silence. All she gets is a nod and then Mikey is moving again. Her hands are smooth, careful and precise in each movement. She gives Jepha's side a little pinch and smiles at the indignant squeak that elicits before moving on to slide a palm up her stomach, cups her breasts and gives a little squeeze, fits a hand loosely around her neck and tightens her grip slowly until Jepha is biting at her lips, closing her eyes and letting out barely audible breathy noises into the dark of their room. Finally, _finally_ she makes her way achingly slowly back down to pull at those damn pink panties again. "Shh, you have to be a good girl for me if you want me to keep going." Mikey says, giving Jepha a look before moving on to get them out of the way fully. 

From there on out it's all a blur for Jepha. She thought she knew exactly how Mikey worked all the time, but sometimes her girlfriend still manages to surprise her. It's fierce and rough and exactly the opposite of what Jeph was expecting. That's not to say she doesn't enjoy the hell out of it, but she knows in the morning when she stumbles out of bed to get ready for band practice, she's going to be feeling the ache in her thighs, the bruises all over her body and the lingering taste of Mikey on her lips. 

Mikey wastes no time, as soon as the little scrap of cloth is down around Jepha's ankles she's right in there. It's been building all day, so she doesn't really understand the surprise on her partner's face when she slides two fingers into the wet slick between her legs. She's always loved how excited Jepha gets over a little bit of a tease. "What? You think I don't want you just as bad?" she teases lightly, bending down to kiss at Jepha's hips and bite at the soft skin of her thighs and the marks left behind from the underwear cutting into her hips and belly "You really think I could keep you waiting? God, I can tell how much you already want it." she says as she works the first finger in followed closely by the second. She curls her fingers just slightly, bringing her thumb up to tease just lightly at Jepha's clit. 

One of the perks of hanging around Jepha when she's with her boys is she's often drunk, high, or a combination of the two, and iniberated Jepha likes to go on rants about Mikey's "long, fuckin' perfect fingers". Bert thinks it's hilarious and usually encourages her with comparisons to her brother that Mikey just plain does not want to hear. 

"Please." Jepha whines, one hand coming up to tangle in Mikey's hair where she's currently sucking a nice, big bruise onto her side "Please, Mikey, 'm already close." she complains. Mikey cuts her eyes up to Jeph's face and gives her a hard stare "Was that a complaint? Because I can stop any time, and don't think I won't, Jepha Howard." she threatens, pulling her thumb back and withdrawing her fingers mostly. 

Jeph is quick to apologize. Mikey is usually pretty easy going, but she does not like it when Jepha demands things and she knows this, she's known this since they first hooked up in some dude's bedroom two years ago. Back when Jepha was still bossy, still stuck in her ways after a slew of stupid boys with bad manners both in and out of bed. All it had taken was Jeph being a little pushy and Mikey had quickly corrected it, a sure hand pushing her down against the bed and a fistful of hair. It still gets Jepha hot just thinking about it sometimes. 

Mikey nods and goes back to exactly what she was doing before, biting at the nice fresh bruise before asking Jeph what exactly she wants. "What's got you so worked up, huh? What do you want?" she asks, licking her lips and waiting for an answer. 

"I-I want--" Jepha starts, voice breaking off into a thin, high moan "Please, oh god, your mouth." she finally grits out. Mikey can only laugh. "That's what you want, huh? You want my head between your legs?" she asks, voice rough and teasing as she pulls her fingers free and sits up enough to brace herself over Jepha and kiss her. It's hard and dirty and messy, just what Jepha needs right now. "You're lucky I'm even letting you get off tonight, I've already given you so much." Mikey says, giving her one last quick kiss and then moving back down to settle comfortable between her girlfriend's legs. "Lucky I fuckin' love you." she mumbles, hooking one of Jepha's legs over her shoulder and pushing them open just a bit more. 

"So good to me." Jepha says, pushing herself up on her elbows and dragging a pillow closer to stuff under herself so she's propped up enough to tangle her hand in Mikey's hair "Oh god, so fuckin' good to me." she gasps a moment later. Mikey's laugh is muffled and she reaches her free hand up to grab Jepha's and squeeze encouragingly. She knows how much Jepha enjoys this, how much she loves to squeeze her thighs tight and roll her hips down against Mikey's tongue and fingers. 

Mikey will admit she's pretty greedy when it comes to sex. Before Jepha, she never would have done this, never would have let a girl push her down and use her like this because as much as she likes to think she's in control right now she knows it's entirely Jepha. Sure, if she told her to stop, that she wasn't allowed to get off, Jeph would listen, but that's so far from the point. Mikey is entirely at Jeph's disposal and she'll never admit it but she likes it, she likes making her girlfriend happy and listening to the noises she can get her to make simply by letting her take what she wants. Jepha has this way of sounding and looking completely pornographic that Mikey has never had with previous lovers. Her face scrunches up and she pulls Mikey's hair, squeaks and makes so much god damn noise it's a wonder nobody around them complains. Her stomach tenses up and then her thighs are shaking with the orgasm rippling through her, making her arch up off the bed just a little and let her mouth fall open in a completely soundless moan. 

She gives Jepha a minute to ride it out, get through the aftershocks until it's too much and if she moves even a little it'll start up a second wave. "F--Fuck." she laughs, petting Mikey's hair back and letting her head fall back against the pillows "Holy fucking shit, god dammit Mikey fucking Way.". 

Jepha goes away with her band for months on end sometimes, but Mikey always makes it worth coming back home.


End file.
